Bluestar's Prophecy
200px |author=Kate CaryRevealed on the Dedication page |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the back cover |jacket designer=Hilary ZaryckyRevealed in the inside right-flap |publish date=28 July 2009Information from amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 0061582476 |editions=Hardcover, Paperback, e-Book |summary=Like fire, you will blaze through the forest... Bluestar - leader of ThunderClan - has been prophesied to guide her Clan to power in a time of great turmoil. But closely guarded secrets from the past haunt her every step, and dark shadows whisper in her ears. Will she protect her Clan? Or fall under the weight of her destiny? |preceded=None |followed=''Into the Wild'' }} Bluestar's Prophecy is the second book in the Super Edition series. The cat on the cover, and on the cover below the bookjacket, is Bluestar.Revealed on warriorcats.com - The cat on the cover is Bluestar as seen on the timeline The Bookjacket The Blurb :Destined For Greatness... :Four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest for generations, thriving in their territories. But tensions are running high, and ThunderClan must assert its strength or risk falling prey to its power-hungry neighbors. :Into this time of uncertainty, a kit is born. A prophecy foretells that Bluekit will be as strong as fire, destined to blaze through the ranks of her Clan. But with this prophecy comes the foreshadowing of her destruction by the one enemy she cannot outrun. :As Bluekit gains power and eventually earns her leader name, Bluestar, she fights to protect her Clan. But secrets from the past threaten to surface -- secrets that may destroy ThunderClan... and Bluestar. The Praise :Coming Soon Detailed Plot Summary :The book starts with Bluestar watching the dog pack chase Fireheart, who is then grabbed by the pack leader. Bluestar attacks the pack leader and falls over the edge with him, but is rescued by Mistyfoot and Stonefur. She reveals that she is their mother, and after they forgive her, she gives up her hold on her last life and goes to join StarClan. :The plot begins with Moonflower and Swiftbreeze arguing about Bluekit for not opening her eyes. She opens her eyes the next morning and plays with her sister Snowkit. Leopardkit leads them the apprentices' den, where they meet Dapplepaw. They meet the senior warrior Stonepelt, then explore Pinestar's den, where she is found by Featherwhisker, the medicine cat apprentice. He takes both Bluekit and Snowkit to the elders' den, where Mumblefoot, Larksong, and Weedwhisker are talking about Goosefeather. Soon after, Moonflower prepares her kits to meet their father, Stormtail, who is regarded as a important cat in his Clan. He appears a slightly cold, rough cat. Goosefeather shows the kits the medicine cat's den, and while he helps Smallear, Bluekit and Snowkit get into the medicine supply where they eat some poppy seeds. Pinestar then calls a meeting, welcoming Bluekit and Snowkit, and making Leopardkit and Patchkit into apprentices. :Four moons later, Bluekit and Snowkit are made apprentices, with Stonepelt as Bluepaw's mentor. After Bluepaw's first Gathering, Goosefeather deciphers an omen on a dead vole's fur, saying that ThunderClan needs to attack WindClan and destroy their medicine supply in order to survive. Pinestar chooses Bluepaw and Snowpaw, along Moonflower and some other warriors, for the raid. Moonflower gets killed in the raid by Hawkheart; Bluepaw is angry and takes it out on Lionpaw during a training session. Later, Sunfall, Bluepaw's mentor ever since Stonepelt's injury never healed, succeds in talking Bluepaw out of her grief. On another Gathering, Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, who was apprenticed late due to his health. He talks about his brother, Oakheart, but Bluepaw doesn't like Oakheart and his arrogance. Snowpaw accuses her of being too friendly, while Bluepaw retorts that at least she isn't mooning over Thistlepaw. :A moon later, Adderfang and Thrushpelt announce that RiverClan have crossed the border. During the battle over Sunningrocks, Bluepaw faces Crookedpaw, who expects a better greeting from him but his welcome is hostile. Snowpaw rushes to help and together they take Crookedpaw on. However, Pinestar signals ThunderClan to retreat, leaving RiverClan with Sunningrocks. :When Bluepaw goes out hunting, she meets a kittypet named Jake. When Pinestar discovers Bluepaw in Twolegplace, he gets angry with her and says she has to hunt at dawn for not catching anything. Later, when she goes to hunt at dawn, she chases a rabbit down a tunnel. It turns out that there was a fox in the tunnel, and it chases Bluepaw and Snowpaw, but it gets scared off as lightning strikes a tree branch, causing it to fall to the ground in flames. Goosefeather says it was a sign from StarClan, a prophecy: "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest." Bluepaw does not believe the old medicine cat, because she still is mourning for Moonflower. :Bluepaw and Snowpaw get their warrior names, Bluefur and Snowfur. At the next Gathering, Bluefur tells Crookedpaw, who tells that he got his warrior name, Crookedjaw. After they return to the camp, Pinestar tells her that she hasn't been to the Moonstone yet. The two leave for the Highstones. At the Moonstone, Bluefur dreams she is drowning in black water. Pinestar wakes her up, and they soon leave. Arriving back at camp, Bluefur finds her nest cleaned, and thanks Snowfur, only to find out Thrushpelt cleaned it. :Leopardfoot begins kitting half a moon early, and has two she-cats, Mistkit and Nightkit, and a tom, Tigerkit. Later, Bluefur gets a bellyache, and visits the dirtplace, and finds out that Rosepaw and Sweetpaw fell ill too. Sweetpaw dies from the sickness, and her mother Poppydawn is especially distraught. Sweetpaw's brother, Thistleclaw, insists on burying her himself. :In a battle with RiverClan, Sunfall asks for Pinestar, but no one sees him. After the battle, Pinestar announces to the Clan that he is leaving to become a kittypet, and Sunfall will be the new leader. The Clan is outraged. Pinestar says a goodbye to his mate and kits, especially Tigerkit, who growls at his father. Sunfall becomes Sunstar, and Tawnyspots becomes the new deputy. :Soon after, Snowfur tells Bluefur that she is expecting Thistleclaw's kits, something Bluefur is shocked about. She then tells herself that Moonflower would want Snowfur to be happy. Snowfur has a single kit, a white tom who is named Whitekit. Snowfur misses being a warrior while raising her kit, so Bluefur takes her out on a walk. They have a mock-fight, then go to the river to wash. They spot ShadowClan warriors on their territory, and Snowfur chases after them into the Thunderpath. Bluefur watches in horror as her sister is hit and killed by a monster. Bluefur later has a nightmare about Whitekit drowning in water. :After another time skip, Whitekit and Tigerpaw are now warriors, Whitestorm and Tigerclaw. Bluefur visits Larksong to tell her about the ceremony, and Larksong tells Bluefur to that she should live her own life. It is also noted that Bluefur thinks Larksong wants her to take Thrushpelt as a mate. Later, Sunstar tells ThunderClan that they will take back Sunningrocks, but without a fight. They decide to go to the RiverClan camp, and Bluefur sees Oakheart there. When a RiverClan patrol escorts them out, Oakheart tells Bluefur to fake an injury, so he can speak with her. She does, pretending she has a thorn in her paw. Oakheart then tells her to meet him at Fourtrees. Bluefur reluctantly agrees. On her way to see Oakheart, she sees Snowfur and Moonflower as spirits, silently telling her to go back. Bluefur brushes past them, insisting she needs to do this. She is delighted to see that Oakheart waited for her. The two warriors joke around for a bit, and soon they make a nest and fall asleep. :Tawnyspots gets sick, and cannot do deputy duties. Thistleclaw states that he will become deputy, much to Bluefur's annoyance. Later, when Bluefur comes back from a Gathering, Leopardfoot notices that she is pregnant and tells this to her. Bluefur is horrified to hear that she has kits, but Oakheart reassures her that everything will be okay. The Clan assumes that Thrushpelt is the father of the kits. Bluefur gives birth to three kits: Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit. Bluefur decides not to keep them, so she could be deputy instead of Thistleclaw. At the next Gathering, Bluefur tells this to Oakheart, who is shocked, but agrees. The next night, Bluefur leads her kits out of camp and towards RiverClan territory. She digs a hole, and puts her kits there to shelter them. As she is moving them from hole to hole, she is horrified to see that Mosskit has died. Snowfur comes to take her to StarClan. Mistykit amd Stonekit reach the RiverClan territory. :After Featherwhisker confirms that Tawnyspots will not recover, Sunstar appoints Bluefur as deputy, much to Thistleclaw's anger. Sunstar then reveals to Bluefur that he only received eight lives from StarClan, because Pinestar did not give up his last one. When Sunstar dies, Bluefur goes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives. :After another timeskip, Bluestar sits on the Highrock with her deputy Redtail. The book ends with Rusty joining ThunderClan. Trivia *Due to the book's size, the Russian translation was released in two volumesInformation from ru.wikipedia. Publication History *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 28 July 2009 *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 28 July 2009Information from amazon.com *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 1 June 2010Information from amazon.com *''藍星的預言'' (CN), Morning Star (unknown binding), 31 July 2010, translated by Gao MeiInformation from morningstar.com.tw *''Пророчество Синей Звезды'', volume 1, Начало (RU), OLMA Media Group (unknown binding), 26 October 2010, translated by Veronica Maximova *''Пророчество Синей Звезды'', volume 2, Выбор (RU), OLMA Media Group (unknown binding), 27 November 2010, translated by Veronica Maximova See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Super Edition Series Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Books